Paradox Monster
by chachingmel123
Summary: No matter what. Time should not be messed with. It's a rule that is almost as old as time itself and yet, why is it so ignored? Why are there idiot's born every minute? Just because time couldn't touch Professor Paradox doesn't mean there wasn't consequences to his existence.
1. Chapter 1

Paradox's Monster

Summary: No matter what. Time should not be messed with. It's a rule that is almost as old as time itself and yet, why is it so ignored? Why are there idiot's born every minute? Just because time couldn't touch Professor Paradox doesn't mean there wasn't consequences to his existence.

I do not own Ben 10.

Enjoy!

Never messed with time.

It was a rule, that the whole multiverse seemed to ignore.

Time could not be owned and the backlash meant that trying to possess it was not worth it.

And yet.

There was an idiot born every minute.

There was always somebody trying to control Time.

The Backlash of altering Time always caught up with the person except for one.

The Human that managed to exist outside of Time.

Professor Paradox.

The biggest offender of this Rule.

However as soon as the man came back into the Timestream, Time could only put a resistant on him.

He couldn't near go near a Cybertronian or he would parish.

But this issue was easily avoided and human that escaped time did not suffer.

Time could not really punish him but that didn't mean, the backlash that was meant for him would not gather somewhere else.

Just because the man could live forever and alter time does not mean, the man wouldn't not be the cause of unleashing something terrible.

His backlash merely began to manifest into another reality.

A reality so unimportant that it may be too late when his backlash grows strong enough to grab him by the neck.

Each Reality was different.

They were constantly being born or ending.

Some were already in the future while others were in the past.

Some had a slow developed while other advanced too quickly and ended up destroying their own words.

How was the man calling himself Professor Paradox supposed to signal out one, when he only had two years and the reality wasn't deemed important?

Unfortunately, when you mess with Time, the stronger you are, the stronger the backlash.

#Reality 250,000,002#

 _Sleep..._

The year was 1823 currently and a patch of land had been recently purchased.

Before this, nobody dared to disturbed the land because of the rumors that it was cursed.

Those who ignored the rumors and went there, found themselves becoming food for the earth.

Idiot after idiot come and was consumed.

And once again another Idiot had come.

A rich idiot.

The rich idiot ignored the warnings from the locals and brought the land to build a shopping mall on top of it.

Just the mere word, meant that he would be earning some serious cash and everybody was too chicken to touch this land.

Nobody dared to look at what was underneath the land, if they did, they would have seen a giant Cocoon.

Inside that cocoon was a being that could have been mistaken as a Celestialsapien, if not for the giant clock that seemed to be growing in the middle of his chest.

That clock, did not take in time but unregistered time backlash.

This is was where all Professor Paradox time backlash want.

However, it had not been alive for long.

A soul by the name Dan Snipper had his soul knocked off course, because of the line of pushing people, unfortunately his soul ended up in another reality and was instantly grabbed by some unknown power, the power dragged him down.

He did not even see where he was being sucked into because he was moving too fast, that and he was screaming most of the time.

After that his soul seemed to go to sleep, however the sound of machine engines roaring to life, began to wake him up.

Keep it down!

But the engines kept on roaring, if possible they got even louder.

In this reality, Contruction machines that were invented a full 200 years before the important realities, were about to destroy the land.

"I want the foundation to be laid here." Yelled a bald man, before sneering and saying "Let's see if the so called 'Curse' will fight back!" Almost mockingly.

 _So annoying._

Then when he was about to sleep again, the cocoon he was in started to shake because of the heavy machines moving forward.

His eyes snapped opened, revealing his eyes had clock's in them and the cocoon he was in split into two, the ground began to shake because of his awakening, but it went unnoticed amongst the sounds of machines.

However, when the Loaders began to dig into the ground.

The ground fought back.

Everybody was surprised when the previously ordinary ground in front of them turned into lots of clocks that spread all the way to the machines.

Those who were inside the machines were not speared.

"W-What on Earth?" Somebody said.

Everybody was freaking out and then before their eyes, the machines began to age, some were smart enough to get out of there fast but those who didn't, were buried alive by rust.

In seconds, what should have taken countless years to do, was done.

They were all terrified.

The spirit was real!

"I-I was just joking" The rich man said.

Then they all heard a scream and saw that one of their own began to rapidly age

Within seconds a young 20-year-old man had become dust.

They were petrified, they all began to run but it was too late.

One by one, they all started to age rapidly becoming dust.

The only one left was the rich man who was so terrified that he had gone insane.

It was at that moment that the monster broke out from its cocoon and got to the surface.

It seemed like the universe itself bended to its will and the surrounding area had its time tinkered with, it was either fast forwarding or going backwards, never stick to one thing.

The monster's soul slowly woke up and it looked at itself and said. " **Is this me?** " It's voice deep and seemed to have a demonic undertone to it.

It remembered very clearly about the man it used to be, it was just one horror after another for him.

He looked around and saw a man who was clearly out of his mind.

With just looking at the man he could see the man's past and present and future.

What he saw disgusted him.

The man if not for him, would have forced everybody out of business and while he was getting richer, the poverty rates would be sky high, the man will develop a liking for the young wither they were s a boy or girl and ruin countless people futures.

If the man lived and got his mind back, it was equivalate to letting the devil live.

He did not even know that he was very okay with killing the man, as the man began to age before his very eyes, becoming dust, but he didn't age his clothes.

He walked calmly towards them and picked them up, instantly, the time that was taken entered him.

His black face that seemed to hold a galaxy inside it became more human like, but he was far from being mistaken as one.

He liked the fancy clothes and began to walk, with each step, time seemed to warp around him, so he was extremely eye catching to the surrounding people, especially since he walking away from the land that was said to be cursed.

Somebody screamed seeing his face, some people were frozen in fear, some ran away, others were brave enough to lunge at him.

Those who were stupid enough to do that, met very terrible fate's.

Those frozen in shock could only watch in horror as ordinary civilians aged until they were nothing but dust.

The time that was stolen from them want into him and his face looked a lot more human.

Some people understandably lost their minds when they saw this with their very eyes, but the monster just kept on walking.

He did not touch them, he just kept walking.

It wondered what it's purpose was, in his past life he remembered that he was at the very bottom of society.

He thought that as long as he kept his head down and followed the law, he would lead a very safe life.

But the world did not work like that, not only did he crave to be something better but he was stupidly shot in a police raid.

Should he try to be something higher, in this new world?

But first he needed knowledge.

From the mind's he looked in to, he easy found out where the nearest library was.

And it was old fashioned.

Meanwhile it was pretty much chaos for those who saw him, people had already called the police using their brick phones.

Soon they would arrive.

When the monster stepped in, nobody dared to stand in his way as he went from isle to isle, every time he looked, several lifetimes worth of reading was just sucked into his brain, making him smarter.

But they time the Police arrived, the monster that went in and the one that came out could be two described as two separate entities.

However, he still looked like a monster.

"Interesting. It's the year 1823 and yet, this world is already a lot more advanced than my world when it was this year" The monster said.

"PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!" One police man yelled, whatever this thing was, gave them all the creepies.

It did not look interested in them at all.

"Hm? I wonder..." Said, the Monster, suddenly looking at the one who just spoke, as soon as their eyes came in contact, the monster could see the man's past, present and future.

Then it did something unusual, instead of taking the man's time, it fiscally grabbed onto the man's past, the man stopped moving.

I wonder...

"W-What the heck, are you doing monster!?" One of the Police men said.

Of course, somebody noticed his odd behavior and he soon heard "FIRE!"

The bullets were sent flying out of the guns but the moment they got close, the bullets aged before their very eyes and became useless rust, falling pathetically onto the ground.

The monster did not even acknowledge that the bullets were there and just carried on doing what he was doing.

The monster seemed to have finished.

Suddenly the policeman who he had tempered with turned on his co-worker and shot him in the head.

Time seemed to slow down as the body dropped to the floor and blood was everywhere.

The man was dead.

"JOHN!?" One of his co-workers yelled.

However, the police man who just shot his fellow co-worker, was far from stopping and continued to shoot at the nearest person wearing a Police uniform.

The monster seemed to amused and took a step back to watch.

It loved how the surviving police men turned on the police man that seemed to have gone rogue.

Only for them to be shocked when 'john' could suddenly dodge bullets so easily.

Since when could the man do that!?

They all know his fitness scores!

What the monster actually did to the man was temper with the man's past.

In the man's memories, he was a loyal servant who waited for the day that his Master woke up.

The man would rather kill himself, then point his gun towards his master.

Who would have thought that changing the man's past also meant that his body would adjust to the change as well?

The surrounding people could only watch in panic as one police man killed all the police men that were sent to help them get rid of the thing that didn't look quiet human.

Blood was everywhere so it was understandable that many vomited or ran for their lives, the once busy street soon cleaned out.

The police man named 'John' did not seem to care that he just killed the people he know for years in cold blood.

John turned towards the Monster that he pointed a gun down seconds ago and said. "Please forgive me, Master. I did not recognize you" he was on his knees ready to hurt himself if it would correct his mistake.

How interesting...

"Get up. You cannot be blamed, I look different from the last time we met" The monster said, he was the one who altered the man's past after all, so it could act accordingly

The man looked relieved as followed orders, then he looked embarrassed to find out the vehicles that were near were all old police vehicles.

It did not suit his master.

The monster stepped forward, obviously knowing what he was thinking.

"For now, this will be appropriate transportation." The monster said. "We can get a much better vehicle, soon."

The man stopped being embarrassed and opened the police door for him like a chafer would and said. "In that case, please get in Master"

The monster got in, ignoring the dead body near the car and John got into the driver seat.

"Master, where should we go?" The man said.

"Just drive me anywhere" The monster said.

"Eh?' The man said, anywhere? But who was he to question his master and said. "Yes, master"

The monster was enjoying itself.

If he could alter people's past, did that mean he could alter this very world as well?

Wouldn't it be pathetically easy to take over this world?

He didn't want it to be that easy.

He wanted to have some fun.

"By the way" the Monster said, "You may call me Caesar"

"Pardon, Master?" The man said.

"This is the name I will go by from now on" The Monster said, "However, I still expect you to call me Master"

"I wouldn't dare address you as anything else, Master Caesar" The man said, as they drove off.

 _Driving into the world that would learn to fear them._

And scene!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note:

I do not own Ben 10.

Enjoy!

Two men wearing hats, looking like they were on a hunting trip entered a bar on the highway.

Inside the bar, there was one other customer and he was passed out drunk, so the woman behind the counter was pretty much free.

"What can I get for you, gentleman?" Said, a blond-haired woman, with brown eyes and a mole on her face, she stood behind the counter, speaking in a taxis accent.

"One Root Beer" The man on the left said.

"Just Water for me" Said, the man on the right.

"Coming right up" Said the women, then she went to fulfil their orders.

"The two are very much are very much large"

One of the man looked up, hearing the voice only to discover it was coming from a small television screen showing a news woman.

"Here you go" Said, the blond-haired women.

"Thanks" said the man on the right before saying. "Is it possible for the television volume to be turned up?"

"Sure" Said, the women, going to adjust the volume of the television, soon they could hear the voice of the news lady clearly.

"So far, the two are traveling across the country wreaking havoc" said, the news lady. "22 years Police officer John Badon, who has shot all his co-workers to death, is currently on the run with something none of us are quiet sure is human"

Pictures were shown on the screen, especially what Cesar now looked like from a CCTV camera, they could both feel a shiver go down their spine.

"The government is offering 33,000 dollars for the arrest of Police Office John Badon" The women said, making both man suddenly interested. "For this unhuman thing, the government is offering a million dollar reward"

The difference between the two was showing, not only did Cesar kill more people but he was unlike anything anybody had ever seen which made him extremely valuable.

"Oh, I know that look" said, the blond-haired woman.

"What?" Said, one of the man.

"If you think of getting even one of those rewards forget it" Said, the blonde-haired women as she cleaned glasses, making them both look at her. "I've seen far too many people already going after those two and nobody ever comes back. Even the government is failing to gun them down"

She didn't want another pair to throw their lives away so recklessly in front of her so she decided to disillusion them.

The man on the left suddenly smiled and said. "Thanks for the tip lady but me and my partner are going to be just fine."

Then what the blond-haired women saw next, shocked her, the man on the right pressed something on his sleeve and his sleeve transformed into a giant hi-tech gun.

"You'll find that we are just anybody" Said, the man who did not have the transforming arm.

"We are plumber's"

The women were shocked.

They were Plumbers!?

Ch 2: The Plumber set their sights on Caesar.

Caesar glowed for the third time since he decided to go on this wild trip, every time he glowed he could feel himself getting stronger.

Unknown to him, this was happening because a certain man who believed he could control time was using it to alter something, every time that man used it, he would grow stronger.

He was after all the man's time backlash.

And now he was bored.

They had stolen a much more luxurious car and now he was using the seat he was in to rest up even though he did not need it.

Despite being wanted, everybody pretty much figure out, they couldn't get close enough to him without dying, he had long since learnt to control who was not affected by his 'Aura' which allowed the man who was driving to live.

Usually when people came after them, John the Police man would dispatch them off quickly.

It was very interesting to see how the change in somebody past could turn them into a completely different person not just in mind but body as well.

"Find the nearest food joint. I want to try food" He said, he known he didn't have to eat since he did not feel hunger.

John who complete human would often eat at a 'Big Break' at the side of the motorway.

"Yes, Master Caesar" The ex-police officer said, he then began to drive around, as luck would have it there was a 'Mr Milkshake' nearby.

They drove up to the intercom and heard.

"Welcome to Mr Milkshake, how may I take your order?"

The man looked at his master, who said nothing so he had no choice but to wing it and say. "one of everything please" praying he pleased his master.

There was a long and hard pause on the other end, as if the person struggled to come to the terms that somebody would actually order one of everything.

"Please, proceed" The person on the other end finally said, preparing to call the police just in case, they decided to take the food without paying.

The person at the window was then very surprised when a luxurious limousine pulled up, the cautiousness swept away and a bright smile soon bloomed on his face.

If only he know the limousine was full of stolen goods from now dead people and something not quiet human was inside the car as well, he would have been calling the police right now.

The worker went back in to tell everybody to hurry up, it was obvious from his face that the customer was very likely to be able to pay for the food.

15 minutes later, the food was pushed through the window, John had lowered the window, to allow the food inside.

He then carefully placed the food so it didn't inconvenience his Master.

Once everything was inside the person at the window said. "That would be 92 dollars and 49 cents"

John, took out several of the wallets he took from the dead people he killed and had placed them into his pocket, he easily found the money because of the many wallets and was about to pay when he noticed something.

A television.

A television with he and his masters face on it, just behind the workers head.

A worker was watching it, but then suddenly froze and slowly turned around.

The man looked at him with slowly widening eyes.

And that was his cue to leave.

He throw the money at the window before stepping on the gas and driving off.

Throughout all of this, his master did not even open his eyes once.

He continued to drive, breaking who knows how many laws with his reckless driving, there was very few people on the motorway.

And then a car that they passed, suddenly sped up and followed them.

John looked into the rear-view mirror, only for his eyes to widen when a guy in a strange suit began to climb out of the window, while the car was still moving, and before his very eyes the top of the car gave way to a machine which the man climbed into.

What the?

Suddenly the blaster fired and their engine shut down and they began lifting up in mid-air.

The car stopped.

They were trapped in a beam!

"We'll that was easy" Said, the man on the roof, both the man in the car and on the roof began to walk to the limousine with blaster's in their hands.

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way" Said the man on the right. "You can run and we'll let the authorities catch you but leave the alien to us"

 _Alien?_ Caesar thought, was that what they were calling him, now?

"The alien is dangerous and needs to be secured" Said, the man on the left.

Once they catch the thing, they would go back to Plumber HQ and figure out what exactly it was and if they had the technology to destroy it.

"I'm giving you a minute" Caesar said. "I want them alive."

"Yes" John began, with a creepy smile. "Master"

Meanwhile the outside of the vehicle was suspiciously quiet to the two men approaching the vehicle, it made them even more on guard.

When they were close enough, they were stunned when a figure dropped from the roof of the vehicle, almost getting them.

When they dodged, they found out the figure was none other than the rogue police man, they saw on the news.

And John wasn't carrying a gun but two blades!

'Gifted' by two idiots, that came after him and his master yesterday.

"Let's make this quick" Said, John.

Both of them did not take him seriously and began to fire.

Even though the officer had killed his co-workers, in their eyes, he was nowhere near as dangerous as any alien could be.

That was there mistake.

To their shock, John smoothly dodged all the blast's while rushing forward.

The two quickly began to move as well, they know if they stayed in one place they would be killed.

They kept on firing but John kept on dodging at an impossible angle.

"Holy, crap since when were officers so agile?" Said, the man who shot the beam at the car.

Then John was before him, but the man did not have time to be surprised, John was merciless, he went straight for the points in his leg's that would kill his ability to stand on his own two feet.

The man was down and bleeding.

"KENNY!" Said, the other man, only for John to be suddenly upon him and he was slashed from behind his leg's.

Just like that the two men who haunted Aliens for a living were successfully haunted down by none other than a human.

However, they could still use their arms.

But before any of the two men could realise that they could still use their hands to fight, John stabbed each pair of hands, seemly used to the tortuous screams from their mouths.

He then he walked to their car and took some time to figure out, how to switch of the beam off, once it was off, the limousine was released back to the ground.

Then John did something that shocked both of them, he planted both swords onto the ground and got down on one knee in a bow, despite the environment.

Soon, the door to the limousine was open and out came the thing they were haunting, except it looked far too much like it was enjoying itself.

"45 seconds, I'm impressed" Said, Caesar walking towards them.

"Thank you, Master" John said.

The two plumbers were shocked, a human being was bowing down to something that did not look quiet human?

That person was either mentally ill or there was something else at play.

"Now, what to do with both of you? Originally, I was going to take both of your time" Caesar said, watching the two men flinch. "However, you two intrigue me. Where did you get your weapons from, its far more advanced than anything that has been pointed at me"

"YOU"LL NEVER GET ANYTHING OUT OF US, MONSTER!" Said, the man on the right.

They would rather die, than rat on their comrade.

If that monster goes there, there would be a disaster.

Somebody had to protect the Earth.

John, gritted his teeth, he did not like having somebody insulting his master right in front of him.

He itched to just cut them down.

"Rain, in your anger." Said, Caesar said, surprising him.

"Y-Yes Master" John said, he would bottle his anger in and release it in the next fight.

"Now, let's see what you two have" Caesar said, making the two suddenly attempt to move away.

But it was too late.

Suddenly, Caesar could see both of them, past, future and present.

He found out all about the organisation that actually fought real life aliens through their account and experiences.

He also saw the large computer where his file was apparently being created and kept.

So much information that could be accessed that documented aliens not only here but all across the universe and yet they never once dung deeper because they did not have permission to do so.

Suddenly, he grabbed all three of their past including John own and made a few tweaks, he erased the time that caused both of the Plumbers to be injured and made it so that both of them had been working for him all this time, under John.

When he was done, the injures never even existed and all three of them were on their knees in worship of him.

"How, can we serve you, Master Caesar?" All three of them said.

What he said next doomed, Earths currently protectors.

"Take me to Plumber HQ"

 _The monster set its sights on the Plumbers._

And scene!

Next chapter, Plumber HQ is thrilled to have 'captured' the alien and his 'accomplice' however thing's quickly go south, when they realise that there isn't something quite right about the plumbers that brought them in. Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Ben 10.

Enjoy!

A truck pulled up at an old car park, so run down that people who had no where to park had to use it or they would never even consider it.

"Halt!" Said a man in a police uniform.

The trunk stopped at the checkpoint.

The man then went into his box and came face to face with the two drivers that he recognized immediately.

However…

"Don't you think it's very late to be parking your vehicle, now?" Said, the guard.

"Why not? I don't see any sign's that say this vehicle can not be parked here at this time of the night" Said, Jeff Ray. "Do you see anything like that Tom?" turning his partner.

"None" Tom Dandale said.

The guard smiled and said. "You right, please come in"

The checkpoint was soon lifted and the van began to drive inside.

As expected the car park was run down and even the concrete ceiling above was crumbling, nobody who cared about their vehicles safety would ever park here.

Which made it perfect.

The van soon parked into a lane that said 'No parking'.

Not longer afterwards the ground seemed to give way and started lowering down, the Van was lowered with it.

In seconds they were being dragged underground.

That rumble in front of them turned into a properly maintained underground tunnel.

When the ground stopped moving, the scene around the Van had completely transformed.

What was once a car park being torn apart had transformed in a giant underground, highly advanced bunker.

The Van started to move forward and soon it encountered other vehicles which made it stop.

People dressed in high tech suit were everywhere and immediately noticed the arrival of the unknown Van.

A pair of the Plumbers were automatically dispatched and walked towards the van, Jeff and Tom immediately got out of the vehicle to have their Plumber license scanned.

The license was just like the most important reality's one, except theirs normally glowed purple.

"The Plumbers badges are real" Said a female Plumber before asking. "What's in the trunk?"

"Something, you'll be very interested to see" Tom said, getting the two interested as they all walked to the back of the truck.

When it was opened, the two plumbers were shocked to find the creature that had been on the news recently, trapped in a bubble where it was in suspended animation and unconscious.

What was next to the creature was a clear human who was bound and clearly struggling.

"Are we good or what?" Jeff said.

The two plumber's mouths were wide.

Ch 3: Letting a devil into your camp

"Be careful" Said, one Plumber as the bubble containing Caesar was move delicately into the core of the base, they did not want this thing to wake up.

"Now, we can find out what this thing is" Said, another plumber. "And send it back to where it came from or we destroy it"

The group of plumbers did not see, the slight change in expression on Plumber Jeff and Tom's expression.

John's gag was removed.

"RELEASE MASTER!" He yelled.

Everybody looked on surprised.

"I think the creature got him bewitched or controlled." Said, Tom. "When we capture him, he was calling the creature 'master', perhaps our scientists can find a cure."

What he said made sense especially since the rogue cop had yet to shut up.

It wasn't long into somebody got tired and gagged him, before carrying him away to hopeful get cured.

"Good job you two" Said, their superior who was an alien himself but he was here by legal means.

"Thank you, sir" Said, both man.

"You may now go" Said, their superior.

"Yes, sir" They both said, before heading to one of the weapons rooms.

The room was like a bunker but lining the walls were very advanced weapons for the time, that infused alien technology with it.

There were several Plumbers in the room.

"Good catch you two" Said, a Plumber named Pete.

"Hey, Pete do you know where the weapon that can drill through anything and electrocute it, is?" Said, Jeff, as he partners went looking.

"Yes. Why?" Pete said, it was a very odd question.

"We think we saw another Alien but we were too busy catching our current one" Tom said. "We need to get out there soon and stop if before anybody gets seriously hurt. It can lodge itself into walls."

"Here" Said, Pete throwing what could easily be mistaken as a metal pole.

"Thanks" Tom said, in a slightly different tone, there was just something about that tone that made Pete uncomfortable, unknown to him, it wasn't just him that felt uncomfortable.

Both of them left the room but what those in the corridor saw next was absolutely shocking.

Tom had instantly activated the device and plunged it into the walls next to him, going straight for the wall that had cables that contributed to the power.

The electrocution made sure those wires were fried.

The effect was immediately as all the power in the base was absolutely gone and everybody was suddenly pitch black.

"What are you doing!" Somebody yelled, turning on the glow on her suit.

She did not even see Jeff get behind her and chop her neck, making her fall unconscious.

And it wasn't just Jeff, Tom had also assaulted another Plumber with the weapon.

Two rogue Plumbers were on the loose but that the least of their problems, without electricity the aliens trapped inside electric cages escaped.

It was creating quiet a problem.

The once peaceful base was now in a state of emergency.

#With Cesar#

Cesar bubble was trapped between two giant lasers that were going to scan him and find out what species he was, when suddenly the alarm went off and everything want into panic mode.

"Oh, good what is happening!?" Said, one of the scientists, they hadn't had a code red in years.

Then everybody heard.

"ROAR!"

Followed by clear clawing at the door.

They were all terrified, they were so scared that none of them noticed Caesar how opened his eyes or that the bubble that kept him 'trap' began to disappear.

By the time they all realized It, it was too late.

Those outside the room and close enough were chilled when their heard screams coming from the man, who got their time stolen from them.

Caesar who was now looking a lot more human, calmly approached the door, he was surrounded by dust that used to be human beings.

He had collected the code for the door so it was easy to open it.

The moment he did, something lunged at him, determined to make him the next meal.

The creature didn't even have time to be surprised when it started drying up like a mummy, as it's time was taken away from it and it became lifeless.

After that, Caesar could be described as a force of pure disaster.

Anybody or anything that was unlucky enough to be near him soon withered away.

Those who were left and saw the scene tried to escape from the horror, but the doors were locked!

Somebody had locked the doors!

Somebody wanted them all to become food for a monster!

The screaming that soon followed was horrific as Caesar came close and sucked all their time away, by the time he had made it the room were they kept all their alien records, he might as well have be Doctor Paradox's twin brother.

His face was now that of a complete human being and nobody would be able to tell that he wasn't unless he told them.

He walked in, only to find John who had escaped using the small weapon he had hidden on him and then impersonated a Plumber by knocking one out and forcing them to swap clothes.

Jeff and Tom, who were under his control were also there.

All three of them got down to their knees and said.

"Welcome, Master Caesar"

"Arise" He said and all three did.

They then cleared a path for him and he soon came to the computer he had seen in the two Plumbers memories and from what he saw of other Plumbers memory's, he know how to operate it.

It would take years to go through it all.

That's why he had an idea.

He really looked hard at the computer and suddenly his vision began to double, as an assault of data came at him.

He felt sick, but he stayed strong.

What kind of powerful ruler would shy aware from learning?

He was determined to know everything this place know about life beyond this planet.

Just then he glowed a blinding yellow light making all three close to him, cover their eyes and when it was over, the information did not seem so overwhelming anymore.

He consumed it all, like he had a bottomless stomach.

It was like with each new file he took in, his ability rose up a new level.

It was true what they say, knowledge is power.

So many planets, species and environments out there.

So much time to consume and mess with.

So many idiots out there who think they have time figured out but he could clearly see the string of time wrapped around their wrist or neck.

His knowledge grew so much that he reached enlightenment.

What was he?

He could control time and yet he had no backlash.

He reached a simple conclusion.

He saw the creation of his birth.

He saw the man calling himself Professor Paradox.

He was that man's time backlash, it was the only way that somebody like him was allowed to exist.

Somebody had managed to run away from Time and in return he came into being.

Did he exist to be the punisher of that person because Time could not?

Caesar form glowed yellow again and his data consumption was finished.

They could see it in his eyes, the difference that much data had on him.

His eyes looked like they were seeing beyond eternity.

He could see and understand this world time.

It was time to grab it and changed it.

So that's what he did, countless time strips flow past him, all moving forward, he suddenly used his evolved power to grab hold of all of them.

The effect was immediately.

The whole reality, came to a halting screeching, his hands were dissolving threatening to be lost in time but he did not give in.

Then he began to change it.

He became one with it, those strips began to change to his will.

The surroundings began to change as well.

Each country was governed by itself with nobody to answer to?

 _Let's change that._

Those aliens who think everybody else is inferior to them?

 _They will now be singing a different tune whenever his name was brought up._

Statues of people who changed lives?

 _Let's leave those but let's have a giant statue of me on each planet._

The worlds advancement despite the year?

 _Let's make it slightly more advanced._

The ability the media has to encourages all different views?

 _You belong to me now._

 _I am this worlds Lord and Master. All shall bow to me._

And if people were to see him right now, a lot of them would be amazed that Time hadn't struck him down dead with so many chances at once.

But he was that backlash.

It was a certain man's fault that time allowed this to happen.

The underground Plumber base was suddenly above ground and the terrible car park was nowhere in sight.

The people who died suddenly came back to life with a new purpose in life, the base inside began to shape to look like the inside of an airport, except it was really a place were out of space visitors got their cards and documents to work on Earth.

In earth obit was a barrier that could only be passed through by being cleared by a check point.

What was once was an organization using Alien technology to fight against Aliens had become a helper those aliens who wish to live on Earth.

Everywhere, aliens began to materialized.

Caesar finally let got of this worlds time.

It took quiet a lot out of him and he almost collapsed.

When he finally rose to his feet, his hair had curled, one curl was in front his face and he was oozing with power.

The surrounding people were shocked.

There was only one person they all know that not only looked like that but was oozing with power.

 _Why was Supreme Ruler Caesar here!?_

And scene!

Next chapter, Caesar enjoys his new life and years go by. The day that the Omnitrix arrives and a boy named Ben Tennyson, born of a human and an alien, finds the watch and is somehow incredibly good at handling the watch, so good in fact that he enters the eyes of Professor Paradox. Review/fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Ben 10.

Enjoy!

Caesar had never felt so much power, through his eyes, he saw this very world's past, future and present.

In his hands, he could temper with this worlds time and change anything about it that he did not like.

In his mind, he could see the law of time.

However, it did not burn him or try to fight back.

Instead it just twitched.

It allowed him to exist.

It allowed him to do whatever he wanted because he was somebody's long overdue punishment.

The existence of Professor Paradox allowed him to temper with time without incurring the wrath of Time.

He maybe be civilized now, but there was defiantly a monster inside of him that wanted to destroy everything and everyone.

It wanted to haunt down the man calling himself Professor Paradox and torture him slowly.

It wanted to tear the man limb from limb and throw him into an eternal time loop until he was bored.

What his mind was craving would have made countless people run for their lives and abandon their humanity if it meant escaping from him.

However, that monster was asleep right now and that meant he was civilized and rational.

He ignored the people staring at him and opened up a rift through the Time before walking through it.

He was instantly met with his domain.

What was in front of him could have easily been a palace to a very propose cavillation, gold and precious gems were transformed to make columns, stairs even the floor seemed to be a road made out of pure gold.

However, he wasn't the only one in this realm, people who worked in this realm, keeping it up to date and serving him were everywhere, wither human or alien, it did not matter they were all the same here.

However, this place wasn't just occupied by servants, it was frequently visited by those important to each race and planet and would stay in one place depending on what business they have, waiting humbly to be the next in line just to see him.

It wasn't long before somebody noticed him, he did open up a rift after all.

Only somebody who had his direct approval could come through.

To them, he had gone out, so, it shouldn't be possible for somebody to come through.

"S-Supreme Leader, Caesar. Welcome back" Said, one alien women with blue skin and her ears were on top of her head.

Everybody immediately turned.

"Welcome back, Master Caesar" Said, another person.

"Welcome back, Supreme Leader" said, another person.

He was being showered with greetings but he didn't acknowledge them instead he began to walk to the clearly extremely expensive double doors were two guards who were also in extremely expensive attire stood with top grade alien weapons.

"Welcome back, Supreme leader" They both said, automatically opening the double door for him.

Instantly the sight beyond would have had anybody blown away just by the detail alone.

The lighting in the extremely large room made it feel like the whole realm wasn't in a rift and instead somewhere that had constant sun, servants lined the walls just waiting for him to return.

They were of course shocked that he came back in Earth's commoners clothes and he could see that a lot of them were waiting for the order to get him out of them.

He continued to walk forward, each person he passed bowed their head to him, not daring to look him in the eyes, he finally stopped in front of the very expensive looking throne at the bottom of the room and traced his fingers over it, making sure to memorize every detail about it before turning around and sitting on it.

The throne responded to him and the landscape changed as he was lifted high.

High enough to look down on everybody in the room, wither they were standing or sitting.

He was above them all.

"Proclaim, your loyalty to me" He said.

"Yes, Master" They all said, walking to middle of the room and turning to the throne before getting down on one knee and respectful proclaim their loyalty to him.

There was thirty people all together in the room and they were all bowing to him.

In this world, if he says they should bow, they would have to bow.

This was his world and nobody toyed with it except for him.

For now he was satisfied with it and reasonable.

However just because a Tiger is sleeping doesn't mean the danger is gone.

Ch 4: A fatal decision.

The year was 2004, almost two hundred years since the reality had undergone a massive change and everybody was conditioned to bow down to one supreme being.

"I've been so looking forward to this" 10-year-old Ben Tennyson, who mother was Nosedeenians, also known as a Megawatt.

Thankfully he got his nature from his dad and looks but he was more in tune with electricity from his mother.

He was a halfer that this planet was swarming with, both good and evil.

Like in every reality there was discrimination and fear, especially from those who had little to no power.

He was just thanked for saving a bullied kid who had been completely human.

Ben wore clothes that a boy from the most important universe wore, 30 years into the future.

In fact, society now was a little more advanced then that civilization despite the year.

Caesar had kept the reality's smarter brains to make for quicker advancements.

Then Ben noticed his cousin.

"Hey, Gwen" He said.

"Hey, Ben" Gwen said, with long hair that was kept in a pony tail and a curly bang just reaching to her eyebrow, she wore a pink and yellow t-shirt that had a mushroom on it and white pants.

"Wait...GWEN!?" Ben said, doing a double take. "What are you doing here!?"

"Gwen's parents wanted Gwen to be included so much that I just couldn't say no" Grandpa max said, before saying. "Is there a problem, ben?"

"A Problem?" Ben said, before smiling and said. "Move over, Gwen! It's time to find out who's stronger, your mana or my electricity"

"Bring it on" Gwen said, unlike in the other reality, Gwen know fully well that her grandmother was an Anodites and were actually very close to each other.

"Hold it, you two" Grandpa max said, before flicking a switch and a bubble surrounded both Ben and Gwen. "Now you can do it. They don't make machines like these anymore and I don't want to out of space to get parts."

Even though the RV was hovering, it was an extremely old model, that could barely hover over the ground and sea, and since they stopped making them years ago, he would have to go to an outer space junk yard or have it especially made.

Both options were costly and he always looked for a way to save money.

However the moment he said that, the battle between electricity and mana began, making the bubble pretty cloudily.

"Those kids. Thankfully, they know when too much is too much or their parents will kill me" Grandpa Max said, driving on the road.

#Evening#

RV stopped in the middle of the woods and they all got off, both Gwen and Ben both looked like they had been through a hurricane.

"I won, as usual" Gwen gloated, making Ben frown.

"Chow time!" Grandpa Max said, putting a bowl full of lots of things that were clearly moving in front of them.

"Okay, I give up." Ben said, "What is that?"

"Marinated meal worms." Grandpa Max said, proudly. "It's considered a delicacy on some planets"

"I hear the words 'Worms' and 'Planets', and you have me instantly, grandpa." Ben said, grabbing a bunch and very fearless putting them into his mouth.

To his taste buds they tasted really good.

Probably because he was half alien.

"Hey, don't hug them all to yourself!" Gwen said, taking some and eating them.

Grandpa Max smiled, it was nice to see them both enjoy his cooking.

It wasn't long before all the worms had finished and both kids were too full to even ask for thirds.

"Who wants thirds?" Grandpa Max said.

"Grandpa, I can't eat another bite" Gwen said, her stomach was so tight that it restricted her whole body from moving.

"I'm going to walk for a bit, to help my body make room for thirds" Ben said.

"Make, sure you don't go too far" Grandpa Max said.

"If I got lost, I can always send a message" Ben said, walking into the woods.

He was complete stuffed.

"Man, Grandpa Max is the best cook ever and Gwen is along for the ride. This is going to be the best summer vacation ever" Ben said, "I'm so glad, that I didn't go to summer school"

And that's when he saw it.

Something bright started falling from the sky.

"Is that a shooting star or somebody's spaceship?" He said, then he realized one thing.

The unknown light was coming straight at him!

Ben was very quick to feel for his life, getting far enough to not be affected by the object hitting the ground, but he was affected by the dust cloud that erupted from it.

When the dust had passed, he was shocked to find a huge crash site right in front of him and near him was the glowing object.

"Hello?" He said, getting closer. "Should I call for an ambulance?"

Now doctors were trained to help all kinds of species.

The light died down to show a shuttle.

 _A Shuttle?_ Ben thought.

Then the ground underneath him gave way and he came tumbling towards it and as if sensing something was close, the shuttle opened up and Ben was stunned to see a watch.

The watch looked like the kind of watch's that came out 20 years ago.

However, instead of curiosity, he took a step back because of caution.

"A watch? That falls from space is now in front of me?" He said, before going to turn away and saying. "Hell no. This looks shady as hell"

However, unfortunately the watch did not allow him to leave, because it suddenly attacked him.

Ben hit it repeated with electricity from his body, until he tired himself out.

The moment it felt himself go tired, the watch took the opportunity to fully bond with his DNA and shapeshifted to a lot more advanced watch that was all holographic and glowed golden.

Ben couldn't get it off!

He couldn't get it off!

"GRANDPA!" Ben yelled, running through the woods, remembering his path and going straight to a very surprised Grandpa Max and his cousin Gwen.

This was what caught Professor Paradox's attention.

Only very few realities, had Ben getting the omnitrixs and out of all of them, this was the only one where Ben did not temper with it or try it out immediately instead he went straight for an authority figure.

His grandpa was very surprised when he saw what was attached to his grandson's wrist and both of his grandkids know he used to work for the Plumbers, so he could help if it something from space.

It wasn't long before Ben was told not to touch it and Grandpa Max called some old friends of his to come and examine it, which took an hour to get here and they managed to identify what it was.

The most powerful device in the universe.

The Omnitrixs which nobody even know was missing.

A device that had every species DNA locked inside of it.

They were all shocked to discover what it was.

And it wasn't long until the creator of the Omnitrix's was contacted, however nobody expected this change of events to provide a clear path for a wanted criminal that went by the name of Villgax.

Everybody was very shocked, when an unnotarized ship just crashed landed, almost flattening everybody and soon what could only be described as a buff Octopus showed up.

" **The Omnitrixs** " Vilgax said. " **Give it to me**. So that I may have the power to challenge the one who looks above all"

He dismissed how his loyal servant died in the crash.

His trouble was Viilgaxs know he was strong and he also know that if he dared to truly aim for the height of power, he would be a dead man.

That's where the Omnitrixs came in.

Many people wanted it because it had the power of every species in the universe, combining all of them could mean, they would have a chance to drag that being off his throne.

"Are you insane?" Azmuth said, "The Omnitrixs is powerful yes, but it was never intended to combat a being like that."

That person was something even he could not comprehend, being so smart allowed him an audience with that person and every time he saw that person just sit on his throne it felt like there was a weight crashing down on his shoulders and his eyes seemed to peer into his very soul.

Getting to his knees was something he had to do yes, but it was also something he unconscious did because his body just felt it had to.

And yet, some idiots thought his brain power was enough to go against that person?

If things weren't so serious he would be laughing.

However, Vilgax brushed it off and turned to Ben and began heading for him.

"BEN!" Gwen said, "RUN!" She active her power's.

Grandpa Max want to get his old Plumber equipment.

The Plumber's got out their blasters and Azmuth slipped into Ben pocket while he ran.

Ben had to shut his ears to the sound of fighting.

He felt powerless.

What was he supposed to do?

Electuate, the guy to death?

"Excuse me" Azmuth said, climbing from his pocket and onto his arm, surprising the hell out of him.

Since when?

"Stretched out your arm, please" Azmuth said and Ben did so.

Was the Alien finally getting this watch off of him?

Thank good-

"Allow, me to give you a quick tutorial of the watch" Azmuth said.

"W-Wait, you're not taking it back?" Ben said.

"Havens no" Azmuth said, shocking him "Did you really think, somebody could steal from me and I wouldn't know about it? I allowed it to go, I wanted to catch nitrous criminal's with it, after all, nothing attracts them like a very powerful device."

Ben understandably grounded to a halt.

"So, this whole thing was a set up?" He said.

"Yes. Now, let's see how you'll do with this device" Asmeth said, and Ben got the feeling this alien wasn't quiet sane in the head as he was given the run down to the Omnitrixs even if he didn't want to hear it.

#Several minutes later#

" **Where are you child?** " Vilgax said, after defeating all of them pretty easily although the girl did bring him some child.

It wasn't every day he encountered a person with Anodite abilities, after all.

"Right, here" Said, a creepy voice and he was suddenly aware of a ghost like species.

"An Ectonurite?" Vilgax said, then he saw the symbol for the Omnitrixs."Boy!"

However, it as too late, Ben lunged right into Vilgax body, it was the most disgusting thing he had even experienced in his life and the alien was clearly fighting it, he would last a couple of minutes.

And that was just what he needed.

In those minutes that he took over Vilgax, he quickly handed himself into the Plumbers who were just waking up.

"And make sure, I can't even wiggle away" He said.

The Plumber were confused but they know how strong he was and listened.

When the few minutes were up, Ben found himself booted out of VIlgax's body, the alien was shocked to find himself in restraints that were so tight and complex's that he couldn't move at all.

Ben realizing his work was done, willed himself to change back.

"Ben?" Grandpa Max said, shocked before both he and Gwen went to hug him.

Ben gladly received their help.

"Thanks for the help" Azmuth said, "Keep the watch, it's in good hands"

"Wait. What?" Ben said, "TAKE IT BACK!"

The Alien acted like he had suddenly gone deaf and began to teleport away.

"That was the creator? I think he's got issues" Gwen said.

"Well, Azmuth is quiet known for being a little insane. But aren't all genius a bit like that?" Grandpa Max said, sweat dropping. "But don't worry Ben. I'm sure, there are plenty of people out there who can remove the watch"

The fact was true.

However, for the next couple of years, they would all be convinced that the watch was cursed because no matter how many times they got rid of it, it always found its way back to Ben wrist.

Eventually he was forced to except it especially when people of all kinds want after him for it.

#Outside the time Stream#

"Hmm... this Ben is very different" Professor Paradox said, watching the reality. "He chose to go immediately to an Authority figure after he got the watch. This has never happened in any reality. He is also used to using his head a lot more and he isn't over cocky. Azmuth even gave him access to the Master controls at the start as well. If I was to peer into his future, could he be the greatest ben of all?"

He originally thought, that the other dimension Ben, had the greatest Ben of all in it.

However, what was inside this demension that was not in the other demension?

What did he grow up with that made him more mature at such a young age?

Perhaps, it was time to go into it and see for himself.

So, he opened his clock and Transported.

Or at least he attempted to.

Instead he got a very big surprise.

The world around him instantly turned black and he was suddenly in front of countless eyes that seemed to see everything.

Those eyes shifted to him and he heard a voice in a very powerful tone.

"Timewalker. You have no business being in my world. Leave"

Professor Paradox, suddenly felt like his soul was being taken from his body as he was flown back.

When he recovered, he was trembling all over.

For the first time in countless years, an overwhelming feeling got to him.

It was fear.

"W-Who was that?" He said, not only did that being manage to kick him out but he felt like his life was danger.

He thought only a Celestialsapien could do that.

But that person clearly wasn't one of them and he could make him fear for his life like that?

Now he know what made that dimension so different.

There was an extremely powerful being ruling it.

Professor Paradox could feel it in his bones, if he dared to try again he would not be so lucky.

For the first time, he realized that he wasn't completely the master of time.

There was a world, he could not go into.

Whatever that thing was, it could touch him.

He was glad that being was confide in that world and was willing to push his curiosity to the back of his mind.

However, Professor Paradox had made one fetal mistake.

He should have never used his watch to try and enter.

#Inside the reality#

Caesar sat on top of his throne and twirled something around his finger, many times.

Those who saw him, did not know or dare to ask him what he was playing with.

However, his answer would have shocked them.

He was playing with time.

Not just any time.

A time that did should not exist anywhere in this world and yet it had the power to cut through it and latch onto any world it pleased.

A time that could invade other worlds time's.

This time had come from Professor Paradox own watch, which he used to control time and enter multiple different worlds and timelines.

Caesar know had a sample of it.

Professor Paradox had unknowingly handed a monster the key to other reality's.

 _The other realities were no longer safe from the monster._

And scene!

Professor Paradox massed up big time. I'm on Hiatus till the end of May, so no new updates. However, I will leave you with summery for next chapter.

Next chapter, Caesar, feeling the need to concur and dominate using the Time from Professor Paradox's watch, opens up time rifts in the closest reality next to his own and infects the time in those worlds adding them to his empire. Of course, Professor Paradox notices this but it soon becomes clear that it's a war he cannot win, alone. Review/fav and follow!


End file.
